Fittings for pipes are known in a wide variety of embodiments. Said fittings are typically constructed as a whole piece, for example, as pipe connectors, tees, elbows, or bulkhead fittings. Each pipe cross section requires the production of special fittings, which drives up the number of variants needed.
Modular fitting systems have previously been proposed, in which connecting bodies of various dimensions can be attached to a base part, such as a tee or an elbow. Examples of such modular or adaptive fittings are found in DE 42 04 430 A1 and DE 10 2006 026 263 B3.